Lipstick containers are known to be fitted with an internal holder for carrying the bar or lipstick, said holder moving along a cylindrical guide aided by a spiral element upon rotating the guide, a pair of radial stubs being provided on the holder which penetrate the guide grooves and act on the spiral.
Placement of the bar or lipstick inside the holder is done either through direct molding inside the holder or by previous molding followed by insertion in the holder after the product reaches its solid state.
In this last case, and in order to adequately secure the bar or lipstick in the holder, the holder conventionally incorporates teeth along its lateral surface designed to be driven into the lateral wall of the bar; however, this securing means is generally inadequate, providing a weak attachment of insufficient stability, as previously indicated.